This invention relates to attachments for securement on a building structure.
The task of mounting external structures e.g. television aerials onto building structures is an awkward and time consuming one. Normally such structures are secured, to a structure face by the following steps: drilling the wall, plugging the holes and securing the structure into the plugs; or to a column structure e.g. a chimney by means of a band which is wrapped round the column and over or through part of the structure the band being subsequently tightened. Each of these techniques is particularly difficult when working under conditions of restricted movement e.g. at the top of a ladder.
The invention has been devised with the intention of alleviating at least some of the difficulties.
According to the invention there is provided an attachment for a building structure comprising securing means shaped to locate on a corner of a structure, two arms supported by the securing means so as to extend divergently to permit location of the arms along adjacent faces of the structure to opposite sides of the corner, engagement portions at remote ends of the arms for engagement into a respective one of said adjacent faces of the structure and a single adjustment means operatively coupled with the arms and operable to effect sliding of the arms along said adjacent faces towards the corner to urge said engagement portion into clamping engagement with the structure.
Locating means may be provided on the securing means to slidably locate the arms and to permit sliding of the arms along the adjacent faces of the structure.
The locating means may comprise for each arm a retaining member spaced from and coupled with the securing member and adapted to permit slidable mounting of a respective one of said arms between the retaining member and a securing member.
In a preferred form the retaining member is arranged as a fulcrum for the arms whereby said single adjustment means is operable to effect both sliding of the arms along said adjacent faces and rocking of the arms on the fulcrums to urge said engagement portions inwardly of the structure.
The retaining members may each comprise a rod secured between supports extending from the securing means.
In one form the adjustment is arranged by adapting the ends of the arms opposite to said remote ends such that when supported by the securing means they extend into oppositely facing dispositions and, said adjustment means comprises an extensible adjustment device connected between said ends opposite the remote ends.
In an alternative arrangement the adjustment means comprises an extensible adjustment device coupled between said securing means and each of said arms at opposite ends of the arms to said remote ends whereby extension of said adjustment device effects the sliding of said arms towards the corner.
The securing member may be substantially "L" shaped and the engagement portions may be adapted to be relatively vertically offset when supported by the securing means on the corner of a structure.
In one particularly advantageous form the invention comprises securing means shaped to locate on the corner of a structure two rods positioned one to each side of the corner engagement of the securing means and secured between supports extending from the securing means, two arms each slidably mounted between a respective one of said rods and the securing means in divergent disposition to permit location of the arms along adjacent faces of a structure to opposite sides of a corner, said arms being provided with engagement portions at remote ends of the arms for engagement into a respective one of the adjacent faces and having their opposite ends extending into oppositely facing disposition, a cross member in sliding engagement with the arms between said opposite ends and a screw co-operating with a threaded hole in the cross member and extending in engagement between the cross member and the securing means to permit sliding and rocking of the arms on the rods by adjustment of the screw to urge the engagement portions into clamping engagement with the structure.